


Missing in Action

by litra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Double Agent Vader, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Post-Order 66, Quiet rebellion, Snippets, chip removal, mostly happy ending, not so quiet rebellion, surviving order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Vader gets a report of the clones who have escaped the empire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Double Agent Vader prompt on one of my discord channels.  
> The line at the end is Dai Bendu the Jedi Language. For more cool language fun check out the stories by: aroacejoot, ghostwriterofthemachine, and loosingletters

Vader looked over the report that flashed over the inside of his visor. 

The emperor didn't like to use bounty hunters. He found them to be too difficult to control. Vader on the other hand was not so picky. He understood that if he bought a mans loyalty for now, it would not always be that way. People left him. That was the way of things. At least this way the limits were set out from the beginning. 

This particular bounty hunter, Talon Karrde, was still building a name for himself. He dealt in information, spreading his agents throughout both Empire space and the outer rim territories controlled by the Hutts and other warlords. Card was proving to be very good at his job. His simple reports matched up surprisingly well with Vader's own notes. He'd even alphabetized them.

Clone trooper Attie: chip removed six years, ten weeks after Order 66. AWOL 17 days after removal. Ship found crashed on one of the moons of Xofstiss. No life signs. KIA.

> \-- Attie made contact with shipping crew of the "Neverland." Continued to the surface of Xofstiss where he bartered for passage to the outer rim - Lysatra - as a mechanic on the "Starfall." Successfully left empire space. TK

Clone Commando Barrage: Chip removed Six years and two weeks after order 66. AWOL 3 weeks after removal. Failure to report back from deployment on Dantooine. Presumed KIA.

> \-- Barrage executed two teams that went after him and for a few weeks took refuge in a village 48 clicks north of his deployment site. After defending the village from a raid, he commandeered a ship from the attackers and made his way off planet. Destination unknown. TK

Clone trooper Blackout: Chip removed Six years and 11 weeks after order 66. AWOL 19 days after removal. Vanished from SD Valliant while orbiting Florrum. MIA

> \-- Blackout walked into a pirate camp run by Hondo Ohnaka four days after his disappearance and offered to work in exchange for passage out of the system. He departed Ohnaka's crew two months later on Hosnian Prime. Successfully left empire space. TK

Clone Trooper Broadside: Chip removed six years and nine weeks after order 66. AWOL five days after removal. Failed to return from training flight above Corellia. Status unknown.

> \-- Broadside landed in one of the ship yards of Corellia reporting engine trouble. He then used the ship to bribe the area supervisor and slipped into the under layers. He spent a week moving between the local gangs until he made contact with a Rebel sympathizer. He was given passage on the "Clearwell" which made several stops circling the outer rim. Successfully left empire space. TK

Clone Commander Clutch: Chip removed six years and 16 weeks after order 66. AWOL one day after removal. Failed to report for duty after recovery period. Status unknown.

> \-- Clutch retreated into the lower levels of Coruscant. He spent nine days washing dishes at the Lazy Eye, in exchange for sleeping space in their storage room. On the tenth day he left Coruscant aboard the "Traveler" headed for Crait. Successfully left Empire space. TK

Clone Trooper Oh-Sev [CT-1507]: Chip removed six years three weeks after order 66. AWOL one week after removal. Failed to report in after cave in in Sullust lower levels. KIA

> \-- Sorry but this one really is dead. the body was recovered by the local miners 3 weeks later. he was given burial rights without a name. TK

Clone trooper Del: Chip removed six years 18 weeks after order 66. AWOL fifteen days after removal. Failed to report in after riot on Serenno. KIA.

> \-- Joined the riots on Serenno and helped to collapse the main bank before retreating underground. Joined the local Separatist Renegades leading them for the next 8 months before being shot down. TK

Clone trooper Drak: Chip removed six years and 28 weeks after order 66. AWOL 8 weeks after removal. Reported illness after routine patrol on Devaron. Vanished from Med Bay the following day. Presumed dead - paperwork misfiled. 

> \-- This one took refuge in an old jedi temple. Lasted there for 4 weeks before he was able to get a signal out. He escaped when a team of Rebels raided the base. Reports indicate he is still working with them. Successfully left Empire space. TK

Clone Commando Mapper: Chip removed six years 34 weeks after order 66. AWOL two weeks after removal. Destruction of troop carrier resulting in 24 dead. KIA.

> \-- The destruction of the troop carrier was exaggerated. Mapper gassed the others on the ship and escaped with 23 hostages. There was a disagreement later resulting in 9 deaths. The remaining 15 troopers - all clones - were last seen on Khomm. Successfully left Empire space. TK
> 
> (For reference the other surviving clones are: CT-0012, CT-0425, CT-0801, CT-1339, CT-1402, CT-1907, CT-2714, CT-2911, CT-3615, CT-3725, CT-4197, CT-6300, CT-8996, CT-9383, and CT-9889) TK

Clone Trooper Patches: Chip removed six years and fourteen weeks after order 66. AWOL 16 days after removal. Drowned on Mon Cala due to rebreather malfunction. KIA.

> \-- Successfully made contact with Quarren natives and was brought to a shipyard on the surface. He must have stowed away on onw of the ships because the next time he shows up it's on Ord Mantell where he starts selling his services as a bounty hunter. TK

Clone Trooper Reed: Chip removed six years 20 weeks after order 66.AWOL 12 days after removal. Navigation failure in Rishi maze. KIA.

> \-- returned to Kamino where he carried out 6 successful bombings before vanishing. No confirmed death but the last facility went down in a very bad storm. TC

Clone trooper Twelve: chip removal six years 32 weeks after Order 66. AWOL 4 weeks after removal. Destruction of troop carrier resulting in 24 dead. KIA.

> \-- One of the troopers that escaped with Mapper. It's possible they planned that together. Successfully left Empire space. TK

Clone trooper Wingnut: Chip removed six years 31 weeks after Order 66. AWOL 2 months after removal. Captured by hostiles in the Rodian system. KIA.

> \-- After being "Captured" by Hondo Ohnaka. Wingnut departed with their crew. He later made contact with Blackout. Successfully left empire space. TK

Clone Trooper Zephier: Chip removed six years 42 weeks after order 66. AWOL 18 days after removal. Failed to report in for shift after transfer to Wobani penal colony. Status unknown.

> \-- Took an escape pod turning one of the mid-jump points on the hyperspace trip. He was briefly captured by Hutt slavers, before escaping and leading the other captured slaves in rising up against their captors. They successfully took over the ship but by that point it had been damaged and they were forced to make an emergency landing in the desert of Tatooine. It is notable that none of the slaves from that ship have reappeared on the open market. Successfully left empire space. TK

Vader read through the report twice before locking it behind the most secure encryption he could build. The emperor had mentioned that the remaining clones were becoming more trouble then they were worth. The Moffs and Admirals disliked them because they represented what the Storm troopers were not. Vader had not been ordered to kill them, but he had been ordered to look into the problem discreetly. 

He had done so. 

Medical droids were often wiped after procedures, for security reasons. No one would notice if they were being wiped slightly more often. The decreasing numbers of clones in the ranks could only be a good thing. His master would be pleased. 

Vader closed his eyes and let himself imagine those men - his men. They were free. They took their freedom and made it their own. Some of them died for it. More survived. There was a mountain of emption simmering under that thought. He couldn't afford any of it. Those emotions were too close to Anakin Skywalker. If he let them up any further someone would notice.

Vader mouthed a single line behind his mask. "Eno dai mikeelal ." _May the force be with you._ Before turning his attention to other things.


End file.
